


Looking Now

by FandomRealm



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: Memories hurt but they’re there and they help. Thomas remembers this but still looks in the present.





	Looking Now

Thomas sat solemnly at his desk. They’d been through so much, but he was the only one of the three original graders there now. He knew it would happen to one of them, he just didn’t figure it’d be him. Maybe Fry or Minho- but not him. Minho and him had made the desk together, Thomas knew this was silly to think about. However, he felt drawn to it. That wasn’t much of a problem since it was his but it still felt like a piece of him.  
He didn’t have anything from Fry, apart from his amazing cooking. All the others though: Newt, Teresa and Chuck, he didn’t have nothing. He didn’t need anything from them though. He wished to have seen them all settled down.

Standing up, Thomas left the room and then the house. He looked out onto the sunset. He never settled down- Thomas wasnt upset about it but he wouldn’t have minded it. All the others did, they married , had kids. It was a blur- yet he was left in the dust. Never accomplishing any of those milestones. It upset him, but he’d “live”.

Thomas stepped down onto the clouds, relaxing under his feet. He walked to the edge right where he could feel the air rushing around. The ex- runner peered close into the ground waiting for the flash of light that would allow him to see his loved ones. It happened within seconds and Thomas was brought to Minhos household.

It was a small cabins tucked away in the woods. Where the only noises were of the trees and their quiet conversations. It was under a blanket of snow, regardless there was a snake of smoke being emitted from it. Inside could be heard the joyous sounds of his dear friends children. They acquired most of Minho’s features including his sleek hair. They were two boys- twins to be exact. Thomas smiled sadly as he was never able to learn their names it hurt although, it wouldn’t make a difference as Minho was always shouting vulgar names to his kids. Typical Minho. The case was the same with his wife( not the name - well not all the time) however, even Thomas could admit- she was quite the looker. He watched Minho and the kids playing “king kong?”. This was a weird game which Thomas proudly name himself. Tears tried furiously to escape his eyes- Thomas wouldn’t allow it. He closed his eyes tight and when he opened them again he was back on the clouds. 

Thomas was now heavily emotional and wasn’t even going to try and take at look at Fry’s life. He knew it anyway. He was a famous chef and tv host. That wasn his kind of job. He almost chuckled at the thought.

Slowly stepping across the clouds, bouncing up unevenly every few steps, he came face to face with Newt. His blonde hair, slender frame, his bloody accent.  
“You really should stop that. You’ll get in trouble one day. Bloody hell if you are banned.” Newt scolded Thomas for his continued use of the power to see the living.  
“Ok...ok” Thomas hated these conversations, well more like one- sided arguments. Newt patted him on the back and left in a whirlwind of sandy mist.

Thomas sat down on his house patio and stared out. He didn’t fancy a sunset so he decided on a galaxy. He lay down and imagined he wasn’t stargazing back on earth. How he missed those days. Regardless of how many deaths and how painful his life was. Giving up his brain for the cure to the Flare was the best choice he’s ever made. It saved millions upon millions and he would do it all again as long as he had his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically an AU if Thomas gave up his brain in TDC and there was a cure to the flare so Minho and Fry lived on. Teresa still died tho. And my interpretation of a heaven like place after death where you can look at your loved ones in the present. Sorry if this was confusing.  
> :3


End file.
